


In his arms

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Zeph0r</p>
    </blockquote>





	In his arms

**Author's Note:**

> For Zeph0r

As usual, they never quite made it to the bed but at least she managed to get most of her armor off. Like most nights they made use of any available and sturdy surface. It started the way it usually did, with smart remarks from her and ended up with papers scattered and a bruise to nurse the next day. Tonight was no exception, with her back pressed tightly against her bedroom wall with Anders holding her up with his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ~G.


End file.
